


Heartbeat

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love reviews! What did you think?</p></blockquote>





	Heartbeat

It was her heartbeat. That’s all he ever needed. It was her heartbeat that calmed him down no matter how angry, or nervous, or scared he was. It was her heartbeat that made him feel alive again, the made him sane agin, that made him happy again. 

He often touched her before they were together. He press into her arm gently enough to feel her pulse, as he soothed her, she’d do the same for him without knowing it. When they grew closer, he pulled her into frequent hugs to feel not only the warmth of her body but the small thud of her heartbeat, and he was drawn to it. 

Then there was the night in Nanda Parbat. He always wanted their first time to be so much more than it was. He wanted it to be romantic and sweet, and everything that the two of them wanted. It turned out to be needy and desperate, and everything that they needed because neither of them thought they would get another chance to hold each other. He didn’t have enough time to explore and caress each and every inch of her skin. He was distracted knowing that each second was closer to dawn, and that he’d have to leave; but then finally he’d reached her chest and he kissed her heart. He felt the racing pulse against his lips and he decided to stay there for a little bit. He listened to her heart and felt it beat through her skin. She noticed that he was lingering and whispered “Don’t worry baby. It’s yours. Only yours. I’m yours” 

He raced through the streets of starling (star) city and drove straight to his apartment. It hadn’t been a great night.They got the hostages out safe, and took out the bad guys just fine, but Speedy got hit and she was bleeding for about an hour before the blot finally decided to form a clot. An officer was killed tonight too. He pushed the thoughts from his head and thought Felicity. Felicity. Felicity. He needed to see his girl.

When he finally got to their apartment he found her asleep in bed. Her beautiful face was covered by her blonde locks and he strode over and pushed them aside behind her ear. He kissed his beautiful wife and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her close, and then inched down and laid his head or her chest.

Ta tum. Ta tum. Ta tum. Ta tum. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. He thought to himself as her heard her steady heartbeats. 

She woke to the weight of his head of her chest and stoked his hair kissing the top of his head. “I’m yours.” she whispered.

“I thank God for that everyday.”

She smiled. “Bad night?”

“Yeah, but its better now. How were my girls?”

He reached down to put his hand on her belly which was huge by the way (considering the fact that she was eight months pregnant) and let its warmth comfort him. 

“She’s been kicking me the whole day. So I think she missed daddy.”

“Did you miss me baby girl?”

He felt a kick against his palm. “I’ll take that as a yes. I missed you too beautiful. I missed both of my beautiful girls.”

“Well we’re all together now so shut up and let’s go to sleep.”

“You know Felicity? I didn’t miss that.”

She lightly hit him on the head and laughed. He listened to his wife’s heartbeat and felt his unborn daughter kick against his palm. 

That’s all he needed now. Her heartbeat, and her kicks. Soon it’ll be two heartbeats. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews! What did you think?


End file.
